1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance instruction apparatus and a performance instruction program used in the performance instruction apparatus which gives a performance instruction by showing a model performance manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various performance instruction apparatuses have been developed, which give performance instruction by showing a model performance manipulation. For example, Japanese laid-open patent application No. 07-036446 discloses a performance instruction apparatus, which reads out, in accordance with a progress of a music program, image information indicating hand images including finger manipulation data corresponding to the music program and keys to be played to display on its display section a performance instruction image.
Another apparatus has been proposed, which indicates keys to be played in accordance with music data and displays on a goggle type display note symbols, finger manipulation and guidance included in the music data, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2000-352973. Further, Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2001-2882094 discloses an apparatus which displays on a head mounted display (HMD) keys to be played and finger manipulation and gives an alarm when an eyesight of a player strays from a keyboard.
In the conventional performance instruction apparatuses set forth above, since a photographed image of a model performance manipulation is reflected on a keyboard which a practitioner plays, it is sometimes difficult in bright light to see the image reflected on the keyboard, and further when number of the keys of the keyboard used for indicating the model performance manipulation is different from the keyboard which the practitioner uses, the correct key position is not instructed, which can give confusion to the practitioner.
In a performance instruction apparatus which superimposes a guide image indicating a model performance manipulation on a photographed eyesight image of the practitioner to give a performance instruction, if the guide image is prepared from the photographed model performance manipulation, a large amount of data are required, resulting in unnecessary use of memory and increase of load to be processed by CPU in a computer, and further it will invite a difficulty to distinguish the guide image from the eyesight image.
Further, in a goggle type performance instruction apparatus to be worn by the practitioner, in which the guide image representing the model performance manipulation and the photographed eyesight image of the practitioner are displayed in an overlapping manner, since the eyesight image viewed from a position of the practitioner's eye is used, the practitioner can clearly and definitely learn the position of the key to play and how to manipulate his/her fingers, but he/she can not learn a posture of his/her hand for playing an instrument.